There is an increasing demand for reliable and higher capacity battery cells for high power, higher performance battery packs, to support applications in plug-in hybrid electrical vehicles (PHEVs), hybrid electrical vehicles (HEVs), or electrical vehicle (EV) systems, for example. The temperature of battery pack modules can increase under operating conditions.